Dragon World
by Blackwolfen
Summary: Wichtig es besteht aus drei Crossovers (JW,HTTYD,TLoZ) Der beliebte Themenpark Dragon World öffnet nach 20 Jahren nun endlich seine Toren und wird von den Gästen geliebt doch Link (Owen) lässt eine Sachen nicht locker und zwar der neue Drache
1. Chapter 1

Es war früh am Morgen und unsere Mutter drengte uns oder besser gesagt nur mich zum Auto und rief nach meinen kleinen Bruder Colin der immer noch im Zimmer war ''Na da bist du ja los komm euer Flug geht in 2 Stunden'' sagte meine Mutter die ich drau?en noch hörte ''Zum Flugplatz brauchen wir 35 min 50 wenn wir im Stau geratten'' lächelte Colin ''Und wie viel Minuten braucht dein Hintern zum aufstehen?'' sagte Zelda ''Na wie lange?'' sie brachte ihn nach unten zum Auto wo Erich mit seiner Freundin stand und sich verabschiedete ''Ruf mich jeden Tag an und schick mir ein Foto wie du aussiehst'' sagte sie ''Ich bin doch bloß für eine Woche weg'' er umarmte sie wurde aber von Haudrauf seinen Vater getört ''Na komm Erich du ziehst nicht gleich in den Krieg'' er öffnete die hintere Tür für Colin der gleich mit seinem Bruder einstieg Erich nahm aber gleich seine Kopfhörer um das Gespräch das zwischen ihn und seinem Eltern statt fand zu ignorieren.

36 Minuten Später am Flughafen

''Sind die auch richtig?'' fragte Zelda ihren jüngeren Sohn Colin der sich die Karten genau ansah und nickte''Ich bin so neidisch das wird sicher ein riesen Spaß '' sagte sie mit einem lächeln und nahm die Karten und gab sie ihren ältesten Sohn Erich ''Nimmst du sie bitte? Ok und vergesst nicht falls euch irgendetwas jagt lauft'' beide machte erschrockende Gesichter ''Na also hab ich euch doch erwischt'' sagte sie und sah Erich an ''Hör zu wenn ihr da seit Ruf mich an wenn du meine Nummer siehst drück drauf ok?'' er nickte und ging mit Colin zu ihren Flugzeug ''Das war dann unser letztes Familienfrühstück'' sagte Haudrauf ''Das sollst du nicht sagen'' sagte Zelda genervt ''Und hast du deine Schwester erreichen können?'' fragte Haudrauf erneut ''Nein nur die Mailbox aber sie hat dort über 20 000 Besucher wie es aussieht werden es wohl zwei mehr''

Während dessen sind Erich und Colin bereits gelandet und sind nun mit dem Schiff auf den Weg zur Insel ''Isla Drago'' zum Beliebten Themenpark ''Dragon World''

''Was meinst du wie groß ist die Insel?'' fragte Colin seinen Bruder ''Ziemlich groß'' sagte Erich ''Aber wie viel wiegt sie?'' fragte Colin weiter ''Woher soll ich das wissen?''. ''Bei der Eröffnng hatten sie nur wenige Drachenarten heute haben sie mehrere sogar unbekannte'' sagte Colin doch Erich ignorierte es und sah schon von weiten die Insel . Nach dem langen Warten kamen wir endlich an und freuten uns auf unsere Tante Astrid die wir glaube ich nach keine Ahnung wie vielen Jahren gesehen haben aber stand Tante Astrid sahen wir eine Frau mit blonden Haaren die ein IPad in der Hand hielt wo unsere Namen drauf standen was mich und Colin verwirrte aber wir gingen zu ihr und ließen uns zu unseren Hotelzimmern führen aber Colin war so doll aufgeregt das er wie wild verraus rannte ''Kommt schon!' schrie Colin auf der Rolltreppe ''Könnt ihr nicht langsamer laufen?'' fragte uns die Frau die uns ''abgeholt'' hat ''Nein'' sagte ich und folgte Colin bis ins Zimmer ''Eure Tante hat für euch VIP Tickets beantragt also ich müsst nirgendwo anstehen'' sagte sie und gab die Tickets mir und ich sah wie wild Colin war ''Alter lass uns doch erstmal warten'' sagte ich Erschöpft ''Ich will aber nicht mehr warten!'' er riss den Vorhang auf und schaute hinaus.


	2. Chapter 2

Der Fahrstuhl ging auf und eine Frau im weißen Anzug und blonden Haaren ging hinein ''Schreckliche frisur,Schlaf in den Augen...'' die Tür öffnete sich ''Willkommen in Dragon World''

Astrid ging mit mehren Personen in die Labore des Parks und erklärte alles ''Heut zu Tage werden Drachen nur noch als Elefanten im Zoo vergleicht'' sie ging weiter ''Wir haben in den letzten Jahren mehr über Genetik gelernt als das trainieren und finden der Drachen aber die Verbraucher wollen sie immer größer und gefährlicher mehr Zähne halt'' sie ging zu einem Tisch ''der Knochenterror unser erster genetisch modifierter Hybrid'' einer der Männer fragte ''Wie haben sie ihn ge..'' er wurde von einem Mann im weißen Kilt unterbrochen ''Oh sie wurde nicht gezüchtet sie wurde erschaffen ausgewachsen hat sie die länge von 20 m noch größer als der Knochenräuber'' einer der Männer fragte ''Und wann ist sie fertig?'' der Mann im Kilt antwortete ''Oh das ist sie bereits'' Astrids Telephon klingelte ''Oh verzeihen sie mir meine Neffen sind da'' sie ging zum Fahrstuhl

Im Besucher/informationszentrum

Colin rannte vorraus ''Hey warte mal''schrie ich aber er öffnete bereits die Tür und rannte hinein . Als ich drinne war sah ich viele kleine Ausstellungen und Informationen wo man die Drachen finden kann und so weiter aber das gleiste war das sie in der Mitte des Raumes ein Hologramm hatten wo man verschiedene Drachen sehen konnte aber ich schaute mich nach Colin um und fand ihm bei so nen DNA dings ''Guanin,Cytosin,Adenin,Thymin das liegt in allem was je gelebt hat'' ich ging zu ihm ''Hey ich bin nicht dein Babysitter klar?'' ich drehte mich um und sah Tante Astrid ''Tante Astrid!'' schrie Colin und rannte auf sie zu ''hey da seit ihr ja '' sagte sie alsich an kam sah sie mich erstaunt an ''Wow Erich bist du groß geworden das letzte mal warst du so '' sie zeigte die ungefähre Größe von mir an ''Das war vor wie vielen Jahren 7?''

fragte sie mich ''8'' korregierte ich sie ''Richtig so wie ich sehe hat Raffnuss eure Tickets schon gegeben also bis nachher'' ich war verwirrt sie sollte doch auf uns aufpassen ''Wie du kommst nicht mit uns?'' sie drehte sich um ''Oh Liebling ich würde gerne mitkommen nur ich habe viel zu tun also wir sehen uns um 18 Uhr?'' Raffnuss sagte noch schnell ''Vergessen sie nicht ihren Thermin um 18:30 '' sie nickte ''ok dann um 19:00 Uhr wann geht ihr so schlafen oder ist es unterschiedlich'' fragte uns unsere Tante und wir sahen sie nur verwirrt an.

Im Kontrollraum des Parks

Ich ging hinein und fragte meine Kolegen nach Fehlern und so ''Wie stehtst um den Park ?'' fragte ich ''20 000 Besucher sind zu frieden ''antwortete Rotzbakke mir und ich schaute auf seinem Arbeitsplatz der total zu gemüllt war aber das was mir den Rest gab war das T-Shirt was er trug ''Warum tragen sie das Shirt ?'' fragte ich ihn ''Oh das ich weiß im letzten Park sind viele gestorben aber damals hatten sie noch echte Drachen nicht so ne wie hier'' sagte er ''Ok dann tragen sie es nicht mehr und beseitigen sie ihren Müll'' er sah mich aber nur egoistisch an ''ich betrachte ihn mehr als ein System jedes Details ist einzigartig'' ich schob seinen Mülleimer in die Richtung wo sein Ellenbogen war und sein Getränk fiehl hinein doch ich sah nicht in seinem Gesicht da ich mich auf den Weg zum Hubschrauberlandeplatz befand um vom Chef und Besitzer des Parks abgeholt zu werden. Als ich ankam sah ich schon wer in fliegen würde und dachte mir nur OH gott '' was fliegen sie den Hubschrauber ?'' er sagte zu mir ''Ich hab meinen Führerschein'' die Person neben ihn korregierte ihn ''In zwei Tagen'' er flog los und es schüttelte ihm Hubschrauber wie sonste was ''Sagen sie mir wir geht es ihnen ?'' ich wusste nicht was er meinte ''Oh dem Park geht es super'' er sagte ''Nein wie geht es den Besuchern und den Drachen?'' ich wusste nun was er meint ''Oh den Besuchern geht es gut nun wir hatten bis jetzt noch keinen richtigen Kontakt mit den Tieren'' sagte ich und hielt mich ganz doll am Griff fest ''Sie wissen das sie es in ihren Augen sehen können'' er flog ihn Richtung des neunem Geheges für den Hybriden doch wir flogen direkt ihn einen Schwarm Vögeln rein ''Aufpassen !'' schrie der Lehrer und steuerte das Flugzeug nach rechts und ich hielt mich bei der Aktion noch fester an den Griff ''Gehen sie mal raus Sonnetanken wird ihnen gut tuhen'' ich nickte ''Also bringen sie mich zu meinen neuen Drachen'' sagte er und flog zum Gehege was noch nicht fertig war und noch von Bauarbeitern bearbeitet wurde. Wir landeten und stieg aus doch der Fahrschullehrer musste sich im Busch übergeben ''Ist mit ihm alles ok?'' fragte ich Alvin ''Er neigt zur Übertreibung '' sagte er und schaute auf des noch unfertiege Gehege ''Sie sind noch nicht fertig?'' ich ging zu ihm und erklärte ihm die Sache ''Wir hatten geplant im Mai zu Eröffnen doch die im Labor bestanden darauf die Mauer zu vergrößern der Hybrid ist größer als erwartet'' ich ging zum Eingang und wir kamen in einem Raum wo auf der rechten Seite eine Glaswand war von der man aus das ganze Gehege von innen sehen konnte.''Wir hatten anfangs ein paar Start schwierigkeiten den sie scheint heraus zu ahnen woher das Futter kam ein Tierpfleger hätte beinahe sein Arm verloren andere drohten mit Kündiegungen wenn ich nicht ihre Sicherheit gefährde'' sagte ich ''Und es ist auch ganz Sicher ?'' fragte Alvin mich ''Wir haben die besten Wikinger aus dem Norden dafür bauen lassen'' sagte ich ihm doch ''Ja die hatte der voherige Besitzer auch'' sagte er ''Und was ist das?'' fragte er mich und zeigte auf die Eingeschlagende Scheibe ''Sie hat versucht gegen das Fenster zu schlagen'' sagte ich ihm ''Oh künstliche Intieligenz'' sagte er und schaute aus dem Glasfenster was ich ebenfalls tat und wir sahen etwas im Geäst herum laufen was nur der Hybrid seihen kann ''Oh sie hat eine weiße Haut mit Fell und Knochen davon sagten sie nichts'' ich dachte nichts weiter ''Meinen sie das erschreckt die Kids?'' fragte ich ihm ''Die Kids die Eltern werden Alpträume kriegen'' koriegierte er mich ''Und ist das Gut?'' er nickte ''Oh ja'' wir gingen weg vom Glasfenster ''Wissen sie da gibt es so nen Typen von der Hyrule Armee Link sie sollen ihn ins Projekt ein beziehen vielleicht sieht er etwas was wir nicht sehen'' ich stöhnte aber ich musste es machen und ihn abholen.


	3. Chapter 3

Nicht weit vom Gehege des ''Knochenterrors'' entfernt lag eine kleine Anlage die ein Tor hatte das nach draußen führte aber immer noch umzeunt war. Mann hörte etwas mähen und sah wie ein Schaf um sein Leben rannte es wurde von vier schwarzen Kreaturen verfolgt die wieder in die Anlage rannten doch das Schaf haute durch ein Loch in der Wand ab doch dann plötzlich hörte man jemanden rufen ''HALT!'' die Kreaturen blieben stehen und sahen sich um woher die mysteriöse Stimme kam doch die Stimme klang erneut ''Hier'' drei Kreaturen schauten nach oben während das vierten noch suchte ''Red hier'' die Kreatur schaute nach oben und sah einen jungen Mann in grüner Kleidung auf einem Geländer über sich und kisterte mit der hoch gestreckten Hand an einem Gegenstand den die Kreaturen an beiden Füßen hatten herum um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu kriegen ''Gut '' sagte die Person doch sah erneut auf die eine Kreatur die anfing die anderen an zuknurren ''Hey Red lass den Scheiß!'' die Kreatur schaute wieder zu ihn und knurrte ''Super das ist ganz Super'' er ging auf dem Geländer bis zu einem Eimer hin und lockte die Kreaturen zu ihn hin ''Seht mich an!'' die Kreaturen sahen ihn an und warteten auf das was er tuhen würde ''Siehst du Dave dann kriegst du auch was'' er griff in den Eimer rein und holte eine Forelle raus und warf sie den Kreaturen gegenüber ''Red'' er griff in den Eimer und die Kreatur schaute zu ihn rauf ''Die hier ist für dich'' er warf sie ihn seine Richtung und die Kreatur verschlang den Fisch mit einen Happen auf ''Gut so seht mich an'' die Kreaturen sahen auf ''Und los'' die Kreaturen rannten nun in der Anlage herum und die mysteriöse Person ging zu seinem Kolegen ''Klasse gemacht Link'' sagte Hicks mit einer Umarmung doch Link schaute etwas verärgert in die Richtung einer anderen Person die mit freundlichen Gesicht auf ihn zu kam ''Link'' sagte die Person ''Was wollen sie hier Drago?'' fragte Link verärgert ''Sie testen'' Link ging mit dem Eimer weg und ignorierte seine Antwort doch Drago folgte ihm die Treppe nach unten her lang ''Komm sie schon das wäre eine super Gelegenheit sie für den Krieg ein zu setzen'' Link drehte sich um ''Glauben sie mir diese Schnellstachler wollen sie nicht draußen frei herum laufen lassen'' er ging weiter und kam unten an einem Tor an ''Ach kommen sie schon'' sagte er und schaute ihn an doch Link und Hicks lachten ''Was ist so witzig?'' fragte Drago ''Nun sie kommen her um zu lernen aber sie wollen nicht das lernen was sie wollen'' er öffnete das Tor und ging hinein und schloss es und ging weiter ''Ach kommen sie schon jetzt wissen wir das sie auf Befehle hören das können Waffen nicht und außerdem können sie kaputt gehen und damit ist das alles futsch und diese Kerle rennen preziese auf den Feind zu und zerfleischen ihn'' doch Link hörte nicht drauf sondern auf den Warnschrei von Gustav ''Ein Schaf ist ausgebrochen!'' er rannte über das Gelände und lies einen Kecher nach unten um das Schaf zu fangen aber der Schnellstachler war schneller und lies ihn vom Gelände ins Gehege fallen woraufhin die anderen Schnellstachler daraufhin zu ihn rannten und ihn um zingelten und bereit waren ihn zu attackieren als plötzlich Link das Gatter öffnete und hinuter rannte ''Link nicht!'' sagte Hicks und mehre Männer und Ohnzahn standen schussbereit auf den Geländer als Link schrie ''Oh nein bitte nicht schießen!''Link stellte sich vor Gustav und hielt beide Hände vor den drei Schnellstachlern während Hicks das Gatter anhielt und rüber rannte zum offenen ''Stehen geblieben!'' sagte Link zu den Schnellstachlern während Hicks Gustav zu sich rann zog und auf Link wartete der die Schnellstachler daran hinderte zu ihnen zu gelangen ''Red Red ich seh geh zurück'' doch Red schnappte mit dem Mund nach ihn ''Hey was habe ich gesagt!'' er sah sich weiter um ''Gamma ich seh dich geh zurück'' er sah das einer der Schnellstachler versucht etwas weiter weg zu gehen ''Dave bleib da stehen'' Hicks stand ungeduldig da ''Schließ das Gatter'' sagte Link ''Hast du nen Knall?'' fragte Hicks ''Schliß das Gatter'' sagte Gustav und Hicks aktievierte den Türmechanismus und Link ging langsam nach hinten und machte eine Rückwärts Rolle und war hinterm Gatter doch die Schnellstachler donnerten gegen das Tor und gingen weg und Link schaute Gustav an ''Du musst der Neue sein richtig ?'' fragte Link und Gustav nickte ''Hast du dich schon mal gefragt warum der Posten frei war?'' Gustav schüttelte den Kopf ''Gut und eines noch zeig den käfig niemals den Rücken '' er ging weg und Gustav drehte sich um und sah einen der Schnellstachler ganz nah neben sich doch Link sah das freundliche Gesicht von Drago .


	4. Chapter 4

Ich rannte aus dem Besucherzentrum raus und schaute mich überall um und sah viele Attraktionen und war deshalb am überlegen welche ich nehmen sollte als plötzlich aus dem Lautsprechern eine Ansage kam ''Die Knochenjägerfütterung beginnt in wenigen Minuten!'' Ich war sowas von aufgeregt und sagte zu meinen Bruder ''Knochenjäger! Knochenjäger!'' und rannte zum Eingang. Mein kleiner Bruder war schon drinne weshalb ich gezwungender Maßen hinterher rannte und die wichtige Information die ,die Frau gesagt hatte ignorierte und dem langen Tunnel folgte und an einer großen Glasscheibe ankam wo viele Leute standen und darauf warteten das der Drache kommt und etwas sah das sie ein Yak hochfuhren und eine Fackel anfing zu leuchten und somit den Knochen was auch immer ankam und das Yak auffrass weshalb ich sah das mein Bruder sich nach vorne drengelte um es mit zu sehen aber ich wurde von meiner Mutter angerufen weshalb ich den Anruf annahm ''Hey Mom'' sagte ich doch sie schien nicht erfreut zu sein ''Ich hab gesagt du sollst anrufen wenn ihr auf der Insel seit'' sagte sie genervt ''Ja ok'' man kann auch ruhig antworten ''Und wie ist bei euer Tante so?'' fragte sie leicht genervt ''Eigentlich hatte wir bis jetzt noch keinen so wirklichen Kontakt zu ihr'' sagte ich und sie legte ab . Ich war geradewegs mit dem Auto unterwegs zu Links ''Haus'' als ich einen Anruf von meiner Schwester bekam und auf Lautsprecher klickte ''Hey'' sagte ich erfreut ''Die Jungs haben mir gesagt das du sich nicht um sie kümmerst?'' fragte sie mich ''Nein sie sind nicht alleine ich habe eine Assitentin die sich um sie kümmert'' ich hörte einen weinen ''Weinst du etwa ?'' fragte ich ''Das sollte ein Familienwoche werden'' sagte sie traurig und wütend zu gleich ''Ja du ich habe viel um die Ohren und werde mich Morgen den ganzen Tag um sie kümmern versprochen'' sagte ich zu ihr ''Ach ja was heut nicht macht wird morgen nicht'' sagte sie und ich fing an zu lachen ''Jetzt fängst du schon an mit Moms Sprüchen'' ich lachte etwas ''Oh Gott ich fang wirklich mit Moms Sprüchen an'' ich kicherte ''Bye Mom!'' ,''Bis dann'' sagte sie und ich hielt an und sah Link schon von weiten wie er sein Mittag vorbereitete ''Mr. Link''


	5. Chapter 5

Ich war mit meinen Bike beschäftigt als ich sie sah ''Was wollen die den jetzt schon wieder'' sagte ich leise zu mir und ging zu ihr '' '' sagte sie zu mir was mich wuderte sie wusste meinen Namen ''Warum nennst du mich ?'' fragte ich sie ''Link wir haben da ein neue Attraktion wir wollen das sie sich die ansehen'' sagte sie zu mir ich wusste leider nicht was ich mir dabei denken sollte aber egal sie schaute mich an ''Sie wollen das du das Gehege auf Schwachstellen kontrollierst '' ich hielt mir die Hand vors Gesicht ''Weißt du ich versteh dich nicht ich kontrolliere die Schneel Stachler nicht wir haben eine Beziehung wir leben einander weshalb wir auch kein zweites Date hatten'' ich ging an ihr vorbei '' wer schießt mit Nadderstacheln auf einen nur um ihm eine Einladung zu geben'' ''Entschuldiege mal wer kommt mit Boxershorts zum Essen?!'' sagte sie und ging mir hinterher ''auf der Dracheninsel ist es halt heiß'' sagte ich und bastelte weiter am Bike weiter sie folgte mir weshalb ich wieder sie anschaute ''Wechlse lieber dein Shirt sie rehagieren sehr doll auf Gerüche'' sie ging zu ihrem Wagen und ich wusste was sie wollte weshalb ich mich fertig machte.

Ich und Colin waren bei so nem Wasser dingsbum keine Ahnung ich ignorierte das Gelabber der Frau die alles über die Großen Überwilden erzählte doch Colin stupste mich die ganze Zeit an weshalb ich das Handy weglegte und sah wie ein Hai von dem Großen Überwilden mit nur einem Haps gefressen wurde er ging auch wieder ins Wasser und wir wurden von einer Wellen erwischt die uns alle nass machte ''Echt abgefahren'' sagte ich zu Colin und die Sitzbänke auf dennen wir saßen gingen runter und wir sahen nun den Großen Überwilden im Becken herum schwimmen was schon richtig geil aussah

Ich sah aus dem Fenster des Autos das Gehege des neuen Drachens welches riesig war undzwar noch größer als das des Knochenjägers aber egal und kannte keinen Drachen der jemals so groß war ''Der Park braucht neue Attraktionen und das ständig! die Gewerkschaft meint Genmutation erhöht den ''Wow'' Faktor'' sagte sie und meine Antwort darauf ist ''Das sind Drachen das ist Wow genung'' ''das sehen unsere Klirjenten anders der Knochenschrecken..'' ich musste mich zusammen reißen ''Der Knochenschrecken?'' sie sah mich an ''Wir brauchten etwas was leicht aus zusprechen war sag du mal einem Kind Dracoossaquiabigat?'' ich verlor mein griensen wieder ''Klingt schon schlimm wenn du es sagst'' sie drehte sich wieder um und wir gingen durch eine Stahltür und kammen in einem Raum mit einer großen Fensterscheibe von der man ins Gehege schauen kann was ich ebenfalls tat aber ich sah weder Drachen noch sonstieges außer Bäume und Felsen und Knochen was mir schon andeutete das es sich um ein Drachen handelte der nicht nur Fisch sondern auch Yaks frass ''Na komm'' Astrid klopfte auf die Scheibe ''Ist sie vielleicht ne Etage tiefer gibs dort nen Partyraum?'' sagte ich ''Das kann nicht sein geradeeben war sie noch da wir haben sie gesehen'' ich schaute mich um und sah etwas an der Wand ''Waren diese Kratzspuren schon immer da?'' fragte ich und sie schaute sich das an und ging zum meiner Meinung nach muffeliegen Arbeiter ''checken sie die Wärmebildkameras!'' doch was wir sahen war gar nicht gut den die Kameras zeigten nichts an ''das ist unmöglich die Mauer sind über 20 m hoch'' sie sah mich an ''du meinst sie ist..''alles verstummte und ich nickte weshalb Astrid verschwand


End file.
